


Procurement

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Maria and Natasha do a little bit of intimate shopping





	Procurement

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 26, Prompt: Toys

“What about this one?” Maria ran her fingers over the picture on the screen suggestively, looking up at Natasha from under lowered lashes.

“Hmmm,” Natasha pressed close to her to look, reading the description and tilting her head as she thought. “Didn’t you say you wanted something more discrete for public wear?”

“Not for me,” Maria said in a ‘don’t be silly’ voice, “for you. I think you’d look good wearing this one.”

Natasha’s eyebrow went up. “I definitely prefer a little more discretion than that. Besides, if I got that one I’d need a whole new harness to keep it on, and you know I like to stay more hands free.” She reached past Maria to move the mouse and click on a new page.

Maria watched her do it and then rolled her eyes, “Leave it to you to be worried about size.”

Natasha kissed her cheek. “Size isn’t everything, so long as it’s got a good thrust.”

“I just want it to feel good.”

“It will feel very good, I promise. We can practice for as long as it takes to get it right and I have no problem with getting as many different options as we need until we find the one that works best for each of us.”

They both studied the screen as the new options Natasha’s clicking and filtering loaded for their viewing pleasure.

“Oh,” Maria said softly, enraptured

“Which one?” Natasha breathed in her ear.

 Maria tapped the screen, her breathing quickening in excitement.

“Are you sure?”

Maria nodded, not taking her eyes away from the image in front of her, already awash in pleasure at the idea of having it.

Natasha took control, clicking quickly before Maria could begin to form a protest, completing the purchase and lazily spinning Maria’s chair around to face away from the desk and kissing her into silence before pulling back. “If you don’t like it, we can try another one later, but you should have your choice of the best. I want it to make you happy.”

Maria’s hands reached up, pulling Natasha down to straddle her, kissing her fiercely in agreement. They were both so turned on it would have been impossible for them to keep their hands off each other.

And it certainly didn’t take long before they had their hands down the front of each other’s pants, both breathing hard, fingers sliding in and out. Maria had her other hand up the front of Natasha’s shirt, playing with one of her breasts while Natasha’s other hand held the back of the chair, keeping her steady and preventing her from falling off Maria’s lap when they both reached climax.

They curled up against each other afterwards, catching their breaths and enjoying the comfort and warmth of their bodies pressed against each other.

“Now,” Natasha said lazily, shifting so that she was sitting sideways on Maria’s chair and turning them towards the desk and the computer again, “that’s guns decided. Let’s talk about knives.”


End file.
